The goal of this project is to apply ventricular fibrillation wave-form analysis (VFWA) to determine optimal therapy for a victim of sudden cardiac arrest (SCA). The objectives of this project are: (1) To develop an apparatus which implements the principles of VFWA for defibrillation therapy in an automated, external defibrillator. (2) To implement a series of prolonged VF animal experiments using a pig model that demonstrates the capabilities of VFWA principles to select an optimal therapy delivery time. Successful completion of this project will lead the way to the production of an improved automated, external defibrillator that improves survival from cardiac arrest. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE